Forever and ever
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Él le había prometido decirle, dentro de cien años, por qué quería casarse con ella. La mañana del 13 de Agosto de 2106, lo cumple. Bella/Edward.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se reconozca, como los personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Y lo que no se reconozca, _todo_, es de mi pura y dura propiedad. Plagear es feo, y saben que a Edward no le gusta.

**Summary:** Él le había prometido decirle, dentro de cien años, por qué quería casarse con ella. La mañana del 13 de Agosto de 2106, lo cumple. Bella&Edward.

**Something more:** Le agradezco enormemente a mi beta **Makiko Lime** por betearme este One-Shot, y por darme su opinión al respecto. ¡Te quiero mucho!

* * *

Recomendación musical: **Kiss the Rain**, del excelente pianista **Yiruma.**

* * *

**Forever and ever**

_«Te hubiera querido para toda la eternidad.»_

—_Edward C._

**x. x. x.**

_Junio, año 2006._

—Todavía no estoy segura —musité—. Siempre me has parecido más un sueño que una realidad. Dime una de las tuyas, venga. ¿He adivinado tu mejor noche?

—No. La mía fue hace dos días, cuando por fin accediste a casarte conmigo.

Le puse morros.

—¿Ésa no está en tu lista?

Pensé en la manera en que me había besado, la concesión que le había arrancado y cambié de idea.

—Sí, sí que está, pero con reservas. No entiendo por qué es tan importante para ti. Ya me tienes para siempre.

—Dentro de cien años, cuando dispongas de una perspectiva suficiente para apreciar realmente la respuesta, te lo explicaré.

—Te recordaré que me lo cuentes… dentro de cien años.

**x. x. x.**

_Agosto, año 2106._

Aquellos brazos cálidos y fuertes afirmaron mi cintura desnuda aquella mañana. Mis piernas, entre las sábanas blancas de nuestra cama, buscaron deshacerse del enredo para acercarse más a su cuerpo perfecto.

Los labios de mi esposo trazaron un recorrido sobre mi hombro, hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, donde dieron una pequeña mordida. Me estremecí. Jamás me acostumbraría a las sensaciones que Edward podía producir en mí.

—Hoy es un hermoso día —musitó.

—¿Significa eso que podremos salir? —pregunté, emocionada. Últimamente había habido sol en la zona de Sudamérica donde vivíamos ahora, lo más cerca a la Antártida posible.

—Además de eso —rió—. He recordado algo, ¿sabes? Supongo que, por ser tu transformación después de aquello, no te acordarás.

Su dedo trazó círculos en la piel de mi cintura antes de que yo me volteara a verle el rostro. Y mi respuesta era la misma de siempre: esa sonrisa embobada que tenía cuando era humana.

Porque ahora, con mis ojos de vampiro, podía apreciar su infinita belleza más que nunca. Y era demasiada; ese exceso al que nunca podría acostumbrarme, por más que durara mi existencia.

Dejé un solitario beso en su pecho desnudo antes de preguntar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Él rió con su voz aterciopelada, y besó mi frente como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Pero en vez de alejarse enseguida, recorrió con sus suaves labios todo mi rostro. Y yo, por supuesto, no dije nada.

—Hace cien años —comenzó, y su aliento golpeó contra mi pelo— me pediste que te explicara por qué yo deseaba que te casaras conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, buscando en mi mente algún recuerdo de aquella conversación que habíamos tenido —si es que la habíamos tenido—. Por mi memoria no pasaron más que películas borrosas que no podía identificar.

¿Le había yo preguntado eso?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—, la verdad es que difícilmente pude hacer que aceptaras. Y sé, porque te conozco, que no se te ha olvidado nuestro trato.

De haber sido humana, me habría sonrojado.

—Llevas razón —susurré contra la piel de su pecho. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si lo que habíamos acordado décadas atrás se había transformado en algo de la mayoría de nuestras noches.

Sentí su mentón reposar sobre mi cabeza cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Fue cuando hablamos de nuestras mejores noches.

—Estoy segura de que en las mías, todas tenían que ver contigo —aseguré, sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ahora, que era vampiro, apenas podía postrarme a la altura de Edward. Cuando humana debí sentirme mucho menos digna que ahora. Su sonrisa torcida aseguró mi comentario—. De todas maneras me carcome la curiosidad, ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Por qué querías casarte conmigo? Si, humana o no, me tendrías para siempre.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, y me mostró los relucientes dientes que, aún con el paso del tiempo, seguían tan brillantes como hace un siglo atrás.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste hace cien años… No has cambiado nada.

—¿Ah, sí?

Asintió con serenidad, hoy su sonrisa era más radiante que nunca. Y lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que la razón iba más allá de confesarme lo que hace cien años, supuestamente, deseé escuchar.

—Y bueno… dime, entonces. ¿Por qué querías casarte conmigo?

Edward exhaló un largo suspiro antes de comenzar.

—Bella —todos estos años y aún adoraba la forma en que decía mi nombre—, dudo que recuerdes una que otra de nuestras conversaciones cuando eras humana, pero yo las recuerdo todas y cada una de ellas. Hace décadas te conté, unos meses antes de nuestra boda y la graduación de tu _primer_ secundaria —el tono con que dijo la palabra fue casi humorístico—, que yo, en mis tiempos de 1918, era un chico que tú considerabas «de esos». Bella, si yo te hubiera hallado en ese tiempo no tengo ninguna duda de que me hubiera arrodillado ante ti con un anillo de compromiso entre mis manos. Yo no buscaba el amor, quería convertirme en soldado. Pero no fue, y ya te he contado del motivo de mi transformación —sonrió.

»Y los tiempos cambian, mi amor. En aquella época la única forma en que yo podría estar contigo es haciéndome tu marido, y así me educaron a mí. Y así he permanecido con el pasar de los años. Tal vez en el 2006 había otras formas de estar a tu lado sin que la sociedad apuntara con el dedo, pero no era lo que yo deseaba. Y yo no podía adivinar que habría otras formas en el 2106, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Edward hablaba tranquilamente, con una infinita dulzura en cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como dos soles alumbrándome, haciendo brillar mi piel. Sus brazos me obligaron a acercarme más a él, yo dejé rozar todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y seguía escuchando.

—También, Bella, no quería arriesgar tu alma. Tú me pedías tener relaciones, y eso, en cualquier religión que exista, es un pecado grave. No estaba dispuesto a ensuciar tu ánima, era demasiado pura como para dejarte caer en el infierno.

—Edward, yo mentía —le dije, severamente, levantando mi mirada.

—Sí —aceptó, con una sonrisa burlona—, pero cuando eras humana lo hacías tan, pero tan mal que nadie te creía —volví a recostar mi rostro contra su pecho mientras él continuaba—. Y, por supuesto, también, la castidad era lo único que me quedaba, el único pecado que no había logrado. Cuando nos casáramos, ya no sería un pecado, no nos dañaría a ninguno de los dos. Y tú sabes que yo lo deseaba tanto como tú, o incluso más.

Sonreí, y sé que él pudo sentirlo.

—Me doy cuenta todas las noches, cielo —él rió—. Y estoy segura de que me di cuenta de eso. Creo que tampoco estaba dispuesta a manchar tu alma…

—… más de lo que ya está sucia, si es que tengo una.

—¡Edward! —exclamé—. Ese tema ya es pasado y sabes que Carlisle me apoya, así que no vuelvas a decir eso —suspiré—. Sígueme contando, por favor.

—Supongo que no son razones que, cuando humana, llegaras a comprender, ya que estaba seguro de que entrarías al cielo. Pero tú deseabas esta eternidad junto a mí, y yo también lo deseaba, de forma egoísta sí o sí, lo hacía. Tenías una muy mala visión del matrimonio, gracias a la experiencia de tus padres. Pero estoy seguro que ese anillo no te molesta tanto como antes.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas cuando nos acomodamos sobre nuestros costados. El anillo de su madre biológica, Elizabeth Masen, permanecía tan hermoso como siempre, desde que yo tenía la memoria vampírica para recordarlo.

—También —agregó, aún sin soltar mi mano y sin dejar de ver el anillo. Mis ojos se centraron en su perfecto rostro mientras siguió hablando— has tenido la experiencia de cien años en esta clase vida…

—Los mejores cien años de toda mi existencia —dije, con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, viéndome a mí ahora.

—¿Qué te parece una eternidad ahora? Tienes una perspectiva muy distinta en este momento, creo que puedes apreciar un por siempre jamás.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello, y me apreté contra su cuerpo. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, que en ese momento eran muy parecidas a las de él. Como si fuéramos, técnicamente, humanos.

Dejé a mi escudo salirse de mi cuerpo, para que él pudiera leer mis pensamientos ahora. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a manejar mi poder bastante bien.

Y claro que podía apreciar la eternidad a su lado. Y, no tenía duda, de que si los próximos siglos serían iguales, y que de haber sabido lo bien que se saboreaba esta existencia, hubiera aceptado casarme con él sin tratos ni condiciones. Ahora yo también lo tenía para siempre, emocional y legalmente.

Dejé mi escudo volver a mi cuerpo luego de pensar aquello. Los ojos de Edward emanaban pura felicidad.

Me besó. Me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero la verdad era otra, porque habían demasiados mañanas para nosotros. Y demasiadas noches, también.

—Edward, te amo.

—Ah, y por cierto —susurró contra mi cuello, para luego mirarme a los ojos y darme un fugaz beso en los labios—, feliz aniversario.

Supongo que cien años de casados no se cumplen todos los días, ¿verdad?

Y supe, también, que de haber sido humana estaría llorando de felicidad. La vida era perfecta.

—Feliz aniversario, Edward.

* * *

Un one-shot que quise escribir hace muchísimo tiempo. De verdad que sí. Tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero no fue hasta hoy que terminé de expresarla en el Word.

_Forever and ever:_ Para siempre y por siempre.

Pensé que sería el nombre más apropiado, ¿eh? Es una pequeña frase sacada de _Demolition Lovers_, una canción de My Chemical Romance.

En fin. Espero sus comentarios al respecto. :) Me haría muy feliz saber qué les pareció este pequeño One-shot.

**Bites!**


End file.
